Meeting Spider-Man
by cornholio4
Summary: What if Kara was in New York and was there when Spider-Man fought the Rhino? Takes place after Amazing Spider-Man 2. Peter/Kara. Oneshot drabble.
**I had this idea for quite a while and I have wanted to write another Spider-Man/Supergirl story. This takes place after Amazing Spider-Man 2.**

Kara Danvers was in New York at the time doing some out of town business for CatCo, she had not been out of National City in a long time so it would be a good change of scenery for her. She was just a civilian in the crowd when it happened, when some Russian criminal was making a scene in a rhino styled mech suit calling himself the Rhino. It was not like one of those alien criminals she had faced before but she fought Reactron just fine so she made herself scarce to go and change just as a kid in a costume ran up to the Rhino.

When she arrived as Supergirl she was shocked that already facing him was none other than the costumed hero known as Spider-Man. She heard of him of course, protected New York just as she did National City and as her cousin Kal did to Metropolips (though he got some bad press like the ones she had to deal with). He had disappeared for months now after the death of a poor high school graduate called Gwen Stacy (daughter of police captain George Stacy who had also died in an incident involving Spider-Man) but he seemed he was back now.

She looked as Spider-Man leaped at the window of the pilot's area of the Rhino suit and she flew in to help to tear the arm of suit as Spider-Man broke open the window of the suit and pulled the criminal out. Without the pilot the suit shut down and Spider-Man at the muttering when he was giving him to the police turned around and saw Kara there. "Oh, you're Superman's kid sister right or is it cousin?" Spider-Man asked walking up to her and truth be told it irked her a little to be referred to as Kal's kid sister, she was older than for Rao's sake!

"Yes it's cousin and it's nice to see meet you Spider-Man." Kara told him with a smile taking his hand to shake as the reporters began taking photographs and then came in a TV anchorwoman who asked her if she was now doing business in New York now. "I don't think I need to, since Spider-Man is back so I think you all will be in good hands." Kara said with a smile with Spider-Man looking flattered as he put his hand on Kara's shoulder as pictures were being taken.

Kara thought that the feeling of Spider-Man hand on her shoulder made her feel warm or something, she had to admit from the pictures of him she had seen in newspapers or online she liked his costumes and seeing him right now she thought that he would be cute under his mask or something (even liking his physique though it was not muscular to James Olsen levels). Kara then decided to go and kiss Spider-Man on the cheek of his mask that made him look flustered, Kara thought it was an adorable change of pace from the cool confident attitude he had about a minute ago or something.

Later in the week Kara was at the Daily Bugle building being interviewed by photographer Peter Parker (who was a classmate and boyfriend of the late Gwen Stacy) and most of her CatCo colleagues thought that he could pass off as a female Kara, she was pretty much sent by Cat to be the voice of the company in this interview answering questions since Cat was a bit busy at the moment. She could hear the Daily Bugle's founder and owner J. Jonah Jameson's ranting about Spider-Man coming back and though that he might be a more extreme version of Cat.

"I wonder sometimes if he is not actually shouting, if that's just his normal tone of voice." Peter told him and despite trying to act profession Kara could not stop herself from chuckling at the statement. Kara liked Peter, he seemed easygoing enough and she liked his sense of humour as well. Before leaving she told him that she was sorry about his girlfriend but Peter told her that there was no need as he managed to deal with her loss on his own. Kara then thought Gwen must have been a lucky girl and as she left she kissed Peter on the cheek, being unable to know that it was actually the second time she had done so since arriving in New York.

When Kara arrived in National City the news media got wind of her little appearance in New York and all across the papers were the story and wondering if Supergirl was expanding her territory. When she as Supergirl arrived at the DEO headquarters she could not help but pick up the mutterings from her super hearing that came from the agents. Her sister Alex showed her a newspaper with the front page photo being her kiss on Spider-Man's cheek but was caught off guard when she smiled and asked "so tell me, did you use your x-ray vision to look under his mask and see if he is cute, did you get his number or something?"

Kara could not remember the last time Alex had teased her playfully like this but she wondered if she had another opportunity to meet New York's Spider-Man again, maybe to team up or to prevent Kal from trying to find him and scare him if he thought they were together. She guess that she liked the hero that wore the red and blue that she and Kal wore.

 **I am writing this based on the episodes of the Supergirl show I have seen and information I have read (I am waiting for the first season to come out on DVD before I get the chance to watch the full show). I was thinking of doing a story of separate one shots pairing Supergirl and Spider-Man together. What do you think and can you think of any ideas for chapters in that story if I did so; if so I will credit any of the ones that I will use.**


End file.
